


the beach

by sincerelyeternallygay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach, beach trip!!, ew official tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyeternallygay/pseuds/sincerelyeternallygay
Summary: connor: zoe what if we went to our childhood beach house for the summerconnor: one last trip with everyone before we go to collegealso yes my title is very creative





	1. preparation!

**connor:** zoe what if we went to our childhood beach house for the summer

**connor:** one last trip with everyone before we go to college

\-----

**allthatjazz:** CONNOR’S A FUCKING SAP

**fuck:** shut the fuck up

**ticjk:** oooh murphy’s a sap? no way zo spill

**allthatjazz:** he texted me saying we should go to our childhood beach house with everyone over the summer

**allthatjazz:** “one last trip with everyone before we go to college”  
  
**ticjk:** alana just burst into tears?

**alana:** jared you teared up as well i heard you sniff

**fuck:** jokes on both of you you forgot i worked in the library and i was filming both of your reactions

**fuck** attached a video

**fuck:** THAT WAS A FUCKING TEAR KLEINMAN

**allthatjazz:** alana straight up burst into tears though

**forestexpertise:** zoe i watched you sniff and tell me “nothing” when i wondered why you were crying

**allthatjazz:** SHUT UP EVAN

**allthatjazz:** also i heard you inhale really sharply and you started smiling

**forestexpertise:** at least i didn’t cry?

**allthatjazz:** no i’m pretty sure you did

**ticjk:** who taught evan to type in lowercase

**allthatjazz:** me and connor

**ticjk:** and who made his username that

**fuck:** zoe

**alana:** she’s also trying to get me to change mine i refuse

**fuck:** ANYWAY NOW THAT EVERYONE’S FUCKING TEASED ME ABOUT THIS

**fuck:** what if we did

**forestexpertise:** i think it’d be fun

**ticjk:** aha more opportunities to talk about how gay evan and connor are

**forestexpertise:** you know, jared, connor and i have been dating for almost a year

**fuck:** yeah and i personally am well aware of how gay i am

**allthatjazz:** i want to it’s v sweet

**alana:** i second that

**fuck:** cool because mom wants me to “have some adventures” and this is a hell of an adventure

**forestexpertise:** fair enough

**fuck:** start packing fuckers we’re going to be there all summer


	2. um they're driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have five hours until Duck,” Connor said to Evan.
> 
> “S-sorry, until what?” Evan asked incredulously. Jared stared at Connor.
> 
> Connor snorted. “Duck,” he repeated.
> 
> Evan looked to Alana for confirmation. She nodded. “It’s a small town in the Outer Banks,” she said. “It’s also where the Murphy’s beach house is.”
> 
> “And it’s called Duck?” Jared said, his voice growing increasingly higher in pitch. Zoe attempted to stifle her giggles.
> 
> “Yes. Of all things to name a town,” Connor muttered.

“EVAN! GET YOUR–”

“Zoe Mu- Murphy, don’t swear in front of my - my mom, please,” Evan requests from the front step. He sprints down the stairs and opens the door. “Bye, Mom! See you in September!”

He tosses himself into the backseat. Jared and Connor are both on opposite ends of the car, leaving the middle open for him. He sighs and heaves his stuff into the trunk.

“Hey, Ev,” Connor says. Zoe grins at him from the front seat, and Alana waves. “You ready?”

Evan gestures to his backpack, which looked full to bursting. “D-do I look unprepared?”

Connor snorts, but shook his head. “I meant for this entire trip.”

“Proba- probably not, knowing all of you,” Evan answers.

“Evan, guess what?” Zoe says, grinning at him in the rearview mirror.

“What?”

“Our pool is shaped like a jelly bean,” she says, as if it was the best piece of information in the world.

Connor groans.

“Yeah, Zoe, we know,” Jared says, rolling his eyes.

“Evan didn’t,” Zoe defends.

“Well, I doubt Evan cared,” Connor points out. “We have five hours until Duck,” he adds to Evan.

“S-sorry, until what?” Evan repeats incredulously. Jared stares at Connor.

Connor snorts. “Duck,” he says.

Evan looks to Alana for confirmation. She nods. “It’s a small town in the Outer Banks,” she says. “It’s also where the Murphy’s beach house is.”

“And it’s called Duck?” Jared says, his voice growing increasingly higher in pitch. Zoe attempts to stifle her giggles.

“Yes. Of all things to name a town,” Connor mutters.

Evan laughs, and Connor smiles at him.

“Gay,” Jared informs them, grinning. “Very gay.”

“No shit,” Connor deadpans. Evan stifles a laugh, but Connor catches it. His eyes sparkle. Evan could remember when Connor wouldn’t let himself smile at all. He shakes off the negative thoughts and looks at Connor, intertwining their fingers.

“Music to block out the heavy romance happening next to me?” Jared suggests.

“Jared, we’re - we're just holding hands,” Evan says.

“GAY!” Jared screams back.

Evan puts his face in his hands.

Connor leans against him. “Fucking Kleinman,” he mutters.

Music floats through the car, and Connor hums appreciatively, straightening up. “Halo,” he says. “Who’s music?”

“Uh, mine. I think?” Evan’s muffled voice asks. Alana hums to confirm. Evan smiles and sits back up, melting into the seat. “You know you’re my saving grace,” he sings, joining. “You’re everything I need and more– it’s written all over your face. Baby, I can see your halo, pray it won’t fade away.” He hums the next part.

“You have a really nice voice, Evan,” Alana says, the first to recover from the shock.

He jumps a little. “O-oh, thanks,” he stutters. Alana smiles warmly at him. Evan shifts to look at Connor, who looks starstruck.

“Gay,” Jared mutters. Zoe throws an empty soda can at him from the driver seat.

“You never sing,” Connor says slowly. Evan shrugs, his face on fire.

“So, so, _so_ gay,” Jared sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi uh this is like  
> actual writing  
> so i'm sorry  
> more soon? potentially


	3. the quest for mcdonald's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Every friend group has a mom friend, Lana,” Zoe says to her.
> 
> “Yeah. Even I know that, and this is my first group of friends,” Connor says to her.
> 
> “Aww,” Jared says, immediately echoed by Zoe and Alana.
> 
> Connor rolls his eyes. “We’ve been friends for almost a year now, you shitheads,” he says.
> 
> “We’re off topic,” Alana states.
> 
> “You’re right. Back to you being the mom friend,” Jared says.

“FOOD!” Zoe shrieks from the front.

Evan startles violently from his nap, causing Connor to stir. Jared remains asleep against the window, a cloud of fog surrounding his open mouth. Alana shushes Zoe a moment too late.

“What the fuck, Zoe?” Connor says, yawning and brushing his hair out of his face.

“I’m hungry," his sister states simply.

“Me too, actually,” Alana says, glancing back at everyone. Evan nudges Jared.

“‘M hunger,” Jared mumbles. Connor snorts.

“Where do we want tー”

“WENDY’S!” Zoe shrieks.

Jared sighs. “I was gonna say Sonic,” he mutters.

“Suck it. We’re going to Wendy’s,” Zoe says, bouncing in her seat like a five year old.

“Says who?” Jared bites.

“Says me, her girlfriend and the driver,” Alana sings as Zoe beams at her.

“Can we vote?” Connor asks.

“Aw, Murphy’s sticking up for me,” Jared says, shooting a sickeningly sweet smile at Connor.

“No. I want McDonald’s,” Connor replies, smirking as Jared’s face falls. Evan bites back a laugh.

Zoe sighs and looks at Evan. “Where do you want to go?”

“Um, I don’t care, I guess?” he answers.

“I thought you didn't like Sonic?” Alana asks from the front. “You didn’t eat it last time we went.”

“Well, yeah, that too,” Evan says.

“Say McDonald’s,” Connor stage whispers.

“That’s cheating!” Jared screams.

Alana jumps in her seat, and the car shifts rapidly into the wrong lane before swerving back.

There’s silence for a minute, and then:

“Jesus motherfucking christ fucking fuck hell fucking shit what the everloving fuck?” Connor swears.

“Jared, if you could just. Not ever make any noise ever again, that would be fantastic,” Zoe says.

Jared is silent.

“Jared?” Evan says, turning to look at him.

Jared is staring, wild-eyed, at the back of Alana’s seat. “Jesus christ,” he mutters, and then, “sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, Jared. Just don’t do it again, okay?” Alana says kindly.

Zoe laughs a little.

“What?” Alana says.

“Nothing,” Zoe assures her, and then snorts again.

“ _What?_ " Alana repeats, sounding confused and faintly irritated.

“You just sounded like such a mom, that’s all,” Zoe says, shaking her head.

“Well, duh, she’s the mom friend. That’s her job,” Jared says, rolling her eyes.

“Wait, what? I’m not the mom friend!” Alana says indignantly, looking to Zoe for support.

“Well, babe, you kind of are,” Zoe says.

“No, I am not, thank you very much,” Alana says, huffing at a car in front of them.

“W-well, then who is?” Evan prompts.

“No one! Especially not me!” she says, a little too loudly, from the front seat.

“Every friend group has a mom friend, Lana,” Zoe says to her.

“Yeah. Even I know that, and this is my first group of friends,” Connor says to her.

“Aww,” Jared says, immediately echoed by Zoe and Alana.

Connor rolls his eyes. “We’ve been friends for almost a year now, you shitheads,” he says.

“We’re off topic,” Alana states.

“You’re right. Back to you being the mom friend,” Jared says.

“No! First of all, I am not the mom friend -”

“Yes you are,” Connor, Zoe, and Jared all say together.

Alana looks at Evan, who shrugs and nods at her. “You are,” he said.

“Et tu, Evan?” she says, before shaking her head. “Anyway. Where are we eating?”

“SONIC!” Jared half-yells.

“Wendy’s!” Zoe pleads.

“I still want McDonald’s,” Connor says.

“Evan, where do you want to eat?” Alana asks, glancing back at him.

“Well, I kinda want, um, McDonald’s--”

“Yes!” Connor says.

“B-but I think you should get to choose,” Evan continues, shooting a faint smile at Connor.

“You were doing so well,” Connor says, shaking his head, but he’s smiling as well.

“Goddamnit. Does anyone want to trade places with me? It’s like they’re rubbing in how single I am,” Jared groans.

“I like sitting up here,” Zoe says decidedly.

“Alana? C’mon, I could drive the rest of the way,” Jared says.

“ _No_ ,” everyone says together.

“I do prefer McDonald’s to the other two,” Alana offers uncertainly. Zoe and Jared gasp.

“Yay,” Evan says quietly.

“Yay,” Connor agrees in the same tone.

“Okay, fine, we can go to McDonald’s,” Jared says. “But Alana?”

“Yes, Jared?”

“You’re still the mom friend."

“I am _not!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to post! have fun with this. (by the way, you guys don't have to agree, i just headcanon alana as the Ultimate Mom Friend)


End file.
